When a user wishes to record an upcoming program using a video recording device, he may make one or more assumptions based on short term information. The short term information may comprise electronic program data in the form of an electronic program guide (EPG). The EPG may comprise forecasted scheduling for a short term, such as seven days. Unfortunately, a user may wish to use a forecast beyond such a short term range. The user may wish to record one or more video programs over the course of several weeks time, while he is unable to access his video recording device. For example, the user may wish to record the programs while he is away on an extended business trip.
The limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the associated drawings.